


kitten angel

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo (Band), K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Prompt: Them getting a puppy/kitty, and arguing over names.[crosspost from wattpad]
Relationships: Lee Midam/Yun Junghwan
Kudos: 3





	kitten angel

Junghwan membawa pulang seekor kucing liar lagi. Padahal mereka sudah punya kucing hitam yang semenjak dua minggu lalu dipungut dari jalan juga. Kini, kucing peliharaan mereka bertambah satu.

Junghwan menyodorkan piring berisi _whiskas_ pada kucing berwarna oranye putih itu di teras rumah. Midam tersenyum ketika ia mengamati mereka dari kursi. Kucing hitam di pangkuannya, tiba-tiba mengeong keras sekali. Si hitam lalu melompat ke bawah. Midam merentangkan tangan, namun si kucing terlalu gesit sehingga lolos dari tangkapannya.

Si hitam berlari ke arah Junghwan, mengendus-endus mangkuk _whiskas._ Kucing putih mundur secara perlahan, melepaskan mangkuk whiskasnya karena takut.

Si hitam menengadah kepala. Junghwan tertawa seraya mengusap punggung si hitam, dihalau agar menyingkir pergi.

Si putih kembali menyantap whiskas. Junghwan menumpahkan whiskas di mangkuk lainnya. Seketika, wajah muram si hitam berubah cerah, dan matanya berkilat-kilat sebelum melompat menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Midam sudah turun dari kursi dan duduk bersama Junghwan.

"Kucing kita bertambah satu nih?" Midam menunjuk si putih, yang sekujur tubuhnya masih tampak kumal akibat debu jalanan.

Mengira Midam merasa keberatan dengan kucing-kucing tersebut, Junghwan melempar cengiran lebar dengan cara yang dia yakini akan meluluhkannya.

"Iya. Biar kita pelihara ya. Boleh kan? _Please._ Hanya dua ini aja kok."

Pemuda itu membuat gestur memohon seraya matanya mengedip-ngedip lucu. Mencoba merayu.

Midam mengangkat bahu. Sebetulnya Midam suka kucing juga━sangat menyukainya malah. Tapi ia sedikit khawatir kucing itu tidak terawat dengan benar nantinya.

"Yakin bisa merawatnya?" tanya Midam memastikan.

Junghwan mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Daripada mereka dibiarkan berkeliaran di jalanan, lebih baik kita rawat di sini."

Kedua kucing itu tampak lahap menyantap makanan. Tiba-tiba saja si putih mendorong mangkuk whiskasnya dengan kepala,mendekat pada si hitam.

Si hitam melongo. Mangkuk whiskasnya sudah habis. Beberapa detik mereka berdua bertukar pandang, menjalin komunikasi. Si hitam mengangguk lalu menyikat sisa whiskas di mangkuk si putih.

Begitu makanan habis, kedua kucing mengeong bersahutan. Sepertinya mereka baru saja berkenalan. Si hitam segera mendekat dan menjilat bulu-bulu si putih, yang menyerah atas perlakuannya.

"Lucu banget mereka! Menggemaskan. Kyaa!"

Junghwan memang suka yang gemas-gemas. Ia tak dapat menahan diri bila melihat sesuatu yang imut. Midam mengulum senyum geli ketika Junghwan berguling-guling di lantai, meraup kedua kucing itu dalam dekapan dan _menguyel-uyel_ mereka _._ Rasa gemasnya sedang meluap-luap.

Midam mengulum senyum paling manis yang dia punya. Ia tidak sadar, walaupun fokus Junghwan penuh pada kucing di pelukannya, tapi matanya tak lepas menatap wajahnya.

Junghwan menjerit-jerit gemas dalam hati. Kucing ini memang imut, tapi jelas Midam jauh lebih imut! Dikelilingi tiga makhluk menggemaskan begini, ia bisa mati kegemasan!

Tentu saja, satu hal yang tak akan pernah dikatakan; di matanya, kucing-kucing itu adalah jelmaan Midam dalam wujud lain. Junghwan sengaja ingin pelihara mereka, supaya seandainya nanti Midam berada jauh darinya, ia tetap bisa bergemas ria dengan para kucing.

*

"Kak, kucing kita semua belum punya nama. Kira-kira nama apa yang cocok ya?"

Siang itu mereka sedang berbaring bersama menghadap pintu yang mengarah ke taman belakang, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Si hitam dan si putih mendengkur di tengah-tengah di antara mereka berdua.

"Si hitam dan si putih aja sudah cukup kok."

Midam sedang membelai si hitam. Ia tampak menikmati bersentuhan dengan kucing.

Junghwan sontak mengangkat kepala. Itu terlalu simpel.

"Kak kamu nggak seru. Aku mau mereka punya nama panggilan khusus. Yang unik."

"Ya sudah lah. Beri saja nama seperti maumu."

"Aku sudah dapat nama. Tapi masih bingung mau pakai yang mana. Makanya aku tanya kamu."

"Coba sini. Siapa nama si hitam?"

"Max atau Leon?" Junghwan berucap ragu. Ia menunjuk si hitam yang melingkar nyaman di lengan Midam.

"Karena dia suka dimanja, cocok pakai nama Max. Tapi aku juga ingin memanggilnya Leon, karena dia kucing jantan."

Midam mengangkat bahu. "Jadi mau pakai dua-duanya?"

"Enggak."

"Aku ingin memanggilnya Max." Midam beropini.

"Tapi nama Leon juga bagus."

Midam mengerutkan dahi. "Sebentar. Untuk si putih, namanya siapa?"

"Antara Molly atau Missy? Artinya manis dan lembut."

Junghwan mendekat pada si putih, lalu menggosokkan pipi di bulu-bulu lembutnya, seraya tertawa-tawa gemas.

Midam menelan ludah lalu membuang muka. Tidak tahan melihat kombinasi kelucuan itu lebih lama.

"Begini saja. Kita pakai undian. Tulis keempat nama itu masing-masing dalam sobekan kertas." Midam menengahi. "Yang kita pakai adalah nama yang keluar secara berurutan."

Junghwan mengangguk, melaksanakan instruksinya.

Mereka mulai mengocok undian. Midam duluan yang berkesempatan mengambil gilirannya. Baru setelah itu Junghwan.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah nama yang disepakati.

"Ini namanya Max."

Kedua kucing itu terbangun, memenuhi panggilan tuannya.

Midam meraih si hitam dalam gendongan. Max mengeong manja dalam pelukannya.

"Hai, Molly. Ayo ke sini."

Junghwan merentangkan tangan pada Molly, yang segera melompat di pangkuan. Kepala putihnya digosokkan ke baju tuannya.

Diam-diam, Midam menanggap Junghwan juga tak jauh berbeda dengan kucingnya.


End file.
